The Snowplow and The Girl
by Speedygal
Summary: Jillen "Jazzie" Hinklestand 'Autodroid", daughter of Ivy Autodroid(Renamed from Andorid..Who is a .Daughter of Megatron... ) and her Autobot mate Bumblebee, grows interest in a recently arrived Autobot. Sentinel. A revived one. Will She meet her MOTHER and FATHER in all of this? And fall in love with the revived one? Read this.
1. Introduction

A year has passed since the event of The Car And the Dragon. The scene unfolds to a building where a girl with blazing and dashing light green hair that is up in a pony tail streaked in some light purple strikes, She has a furry hoody on being dark brown(Sporting some mischevious designs),blue jeans dotted by fake diamonds at the edges, her shoes are sneakers barely tied, her eyes flashed light blue-Golden at first. A golden light blue eye color- steps out the building. Her skin is slightly tan. Her height averagely is 5'8.

She's pretty tall for her age.

Her unusual eyes moved form side to side. Noticing the upcoming crowd. Her heart raced faster than usual. Fear channeled through her blood._No No NOOO don't trample over me!_ She went back into the bulding. She watched from the doorway the people were chasing after some exotic skunk.

"GET ME STINKKKY!" The people shoute dafter the animal.

She wiggled her nose.

This is Jillen "Jazzie" Hinklestand 'Autodroid'.

"They want to stink?" She repeated, making a quiverish statement. "..Odd..."

Jillen shifted her hand bug over her shoulder.

"Urg...Now talking about it makes me want to eat!" She said, without any accent in her voice. For a sixteen year old girl. Her stomache growled. Jillin had recently left her workshop of Fashioning to go home for the rest of the evening. She will be back in the morning.. It made her thrive in genoulority.

Jillen looks to watch.

Her freckled face that has long bangs coming from the side of her windows peak used her hands to push the light lime green hair over her ears. Her somewhat tan face showed a geniuly heart shaped faceial structure without a rough or sharp chin. She puffed away a strand of hair away from her eyes. She takes out some popper rocks.

"Oooh!" She said. "Poppy rocks!"

Jillen oene the package and dumped them into her mouth. On the way to the restraunt.


	2. Chapter 1: MY PARENTS ARE ROBOTS!

A year has passed since the event of The Car And the Dragon. The scene unfolds to a building where a girl with blazing and dashing light green hair that is up in a pony tail streaked in some light purple strikes, She has a furry hoody on being dark brown(Sporting some mischevious designs),blue jeans dotted by fake diamonds at the edges, her shoes are sneakers barely tied, her eyes flashed light blue-Golden at first. A golden light blue eye color- steps out the building. Her skin is slightly tan. Her height averagely is 5'8.

She's pretty tall for her age.

Her unusual eyes moved form side to side. Noticing the upcoming crowd. Her heart raced faster than usual. Fear channeled through her blood._No No NOOO don't trample over me!_ She went back into the bulding. She watched from the doorway the people were chasing after some exotic skunk.

"GET ME STINKKKY!" The people shoute dafter the animal.

She wiggled her nose.

This is Jillen "Jazzie" Hinklestand 'Autodroid'.

"They want to stink?" She repeated, making a quiverish statement. "..Odd..."

Jillen shifted her hand bug over her shoulder.

"Urg...Now talking about it makes me want to eat!" She said, without any accent in her voice. For a sixteen year old girl. Her stomache growled. Jillin had recently left her workshop of Fashioning to go home for the rest of the evening. She will be back in the morning.. It made her thrive in genoulority.

Jillen looks to watch.

Her freckled face that has long bangs coming from the side of her windows peak used her hands to push the light lime green hair over her ears. Her somewhat tan face showed a geniuly heart shaped faceial structure without a rough or sharp chin. She puffed away a strand of hair away from her eyes. She takes out some popper rocks.

"Oooh!" She said. "Poppy rocks!"

Jillen opened the package and dumped them into her mouth. On the way to the Pop went the rocks in her mouth. C-r-c-r-c-r-crak went something nearby her. Jillen shrugged it off. Even when she got into the retraunt. She choose her table. She sat at it.

"Meenuuu." The girl mockingly sang, holding up the menu. Her eyes scanned and surved the list. She bit her lip. "Speggettti!"

She waited untilt eh waiter arrived.

"Some hot cofee and um...speggitti." She said. taking out some cash. "Here's the cash."

The waiter takes the money, somewhat startled by her go ahead and pay the meal in full. The waiter shrugged it off. Jillen looks out the window. Perhaps wondering about the next sports game in the baseball league game. _Th Ehawkers are bound to win the superbowl._

A black volkswagon with a brown stripe appeared nearby.

"A Herbie...hah." She ranted to herself.

The hot coffee came to her table.

"Thanks!" Jillen said,sipping her cup.

The Waiter watched her fingers retract for robotic parts.. She walked away scared out her shakingly walked by her manager. Well aware of the people around him including the extra s Shawn Shortorzopah. A odd name for a manager indeeded.

"What's bugged your mind?" Shawn asked the waitress.

The lady gulped.

"Her fingers...the-T-H-th-hthtt-h-t-h-thtey retracted." The woman stuttered,pointing to the girl who is sipping her coffe. Her fingers looked normal by now. There wasn't thin wires lifting square metal baring skin at the top with little bids of hair.

Shawn looked back to her riaisng an eyebrow.

"Have a vacation!" Shawn said tp her, patting her back. 'Everyone needs one once in a while!"

"B-b-b-but si-" The lady began.

"It's all on me!" Shawn stopped her. "Come back when you are feeling better!"

The shaky woman left the restraunt. Her eyes show signs of fear,confusion, and hysteria. The woman walked right past the oddly designed without any more given thought, As if she is in a very long post poned trance.

Jillen continues to wait for her has little to no knowledge about her transformer d recently returned from college just a week ago. She completed school ahead of her class. Graduating as a sixteen year old. Impressive. Though she wouldn't boast about it loudly._ This state hasn't changed at all. _Jillen thought, watching a truck drive by with several guns plainly in sight and blankets covering smuggled products.

"Hasn't changed at all." She said, taking a sigh. She had left this state six years ago at a earlyer age because of her confidence to overcoe her obstacles and the knowledge that stunned everyone including the principle greatly.

A man and his wife were blinking at her. Possibly shocked at her return. Nobody really notices a person untill they take time to see who is across or in front of them. In the State of Navada. Jillen did make a lot of friends at this university-college like school.

"Yeah. I am Jillen Hinklestand. " Jillie commented. "The girl who you just noticed.. And yes I am the genius from Six years ago."

They both were speechless and unable to people were there when she broke the impossible science formula and how to replicate an exact human being for scientific study or for recacreation purposes to create animals. Her parents were proud of this development in her life. They gave her the nod to go on with the gift of hers.

Soooner than expected, her bowl of speggetti finally arrived.

"Thanks!" Jillen said, her eyes big as meatballs. She grabbed a fork. Then wrapped the noodles up and ate it. She loved the taste of noodles. She really loved them. It's one of her favorites to eat aside to vegatbles,salad, and the best foods on Earth.

She ate a few more bites.

When she noticed her hand had retracted skin similar to plates of armor. Jillen's golden-light blue eyes extended. Her brain analyzed the unnatural componets. She stood upright. Shaking all over. She saw sphere glass glowed light blue from the tubes connected to her fingers.

She made her plaet fall to the floor by accident.

Everyone's attention shifted to Jillen. Who is acting scared. They also saw her retracted fingers that could have been ripped out a brillient Science Fiction move released for the public entertainment. She accidently blasted a pulse of energy in the restraunt breaking several objects and throwing people into unconciousness.

"..What..am..I?" Jillen said to herself, running out the building. "My parents have some explaining to do!"

The Herbie vehicle drove near her. Clicking.

"Stay way from me, clicking car!" Jillen shouted at the machine. She continued to run faster from the vehicle. She did not notie the Car did not have a driver what-so-ever in the drivers seat. It followed Jillen regardless of her rude comment.

She opened the door to her parents place.

"MOM!" She started. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Mr and Mrs Hinklestand came to the room.

"What's wrong Jazzie?" Mrs Hinkle stand hair now a more grayer than it was priorly sixteen years ago.

The man's eyebrows shot up once he saw her hands.

"She's...Jillen..You need to sit down. We have something important to tell ypu." He said to the girl, pointing to the chair. He brought his wife to the couch ater she too saw the retracted hand. Her eyes more like daggers at them.

"Better start explaining...NOW." Jillen demanded, no longer peacefully and loving.

They all sat down.

"Sixteen years ago to the dot we found you, alone. on our front doorstep, A note was attached to it saying something about giant robots and that they do not have the right equipment to raise you. " Her foster daed explained.

"We didn' tell you because we knew you would go out and get yourself nearly killed out there to find your parents. We can only presume they are dead, And so we didn't wan to hurt you. We didn't want the truth to hurt you." Her Foster mother explained. "Your name and nickname came with it too."

Jillen boiled.

" YOU KNEW MY PARENTS ARE ROBOTS AND DECIDED I SHOULD NEVER EVER KNOW ABOUT THIS!" She freaked on themm. "I wouLd have been glad, Search for my real parents would have been a great adventure! My entire life would have been devoted to findig them! Besides I am NOT A KID anymore. I can find my parents on my own!"

She marched right out the door.


	3. Chapter 2: My brother can chirp? serious

Jillen stormed out of the apartment. Her hands balled up. "I am gonna find them no matter what." She kicked a pebbble away from her gaze.. Her golden-blue eyes flew over to the vehicle driving by. Jillen,who puffed her hair stands out of her eye's sight..

"Stop following me!" Jillen directly said to the car.

A bystander paused in his tracks.

"Are you talking to a non-animate object?" He asked her,.

"OIF COURSE I AM GOD DAMNIT. MY PARENTS JUST BROKE THE NEWS I AM NOT A HUMAN AND THEY FOUND ME ON THEIR DOORSTEP WHEN I 2WAS JUST A LITTLE BABY ATTACHED TO A NOTE SPECIFIYING I AM A ROBOT CHILD!" Jilen screamed at him. Lashing out her anger at the manl Her eyes changed from thier normal color to a blood red. She has a part of her own Decepticin heritage of her mother resting in her spark. Her red eyes setttled back to their golden-blue apperance. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELES YOU MUST ASK?!"

The bystander's eyes became small.

"You are mad." He said. "As in insane."

Jillen's hands became clencned into fists.

"I am not crazy." She said, as other people started to stare at her. "I AM NOT CRAZY!"

Jilen ran away.

-ENTER...POV...OF..JILL-EE-IINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-

I ran. I ran faster than my feet could ever take me. People think I am a crazy teenager who graduated college early! _I've grown as a girl with the oddiest strand hair color. T_he strangest eye color. The difficult Gene's and DNA that most cannot identifiy the types. Mine's long enough to fill a entire Harry Potter book and the Twilight series combined. My heart or more else,my spark, (Maybe Cybo-Spark?) as most refer to it as a massive heart streamining energy crisscrossing along each other. I figured it was a metaphor for a electrical personalitied girl by the surgeons.

I should have listened to them.

"Am I crazy..." I ask myself. running through the streets. "Or did the fall I take last year rock my noggins completely?!"

Last year I was pushed off the tallest tower at University Dakota by Smith Green. He was delousinal. Thank god I survived by my head landing on a bed and the rest of my body got the most damage. I was still alive. Alive to speak that is.

CLICK CLiccck!

I turned around.

"CAN YOU FRUCKING SHUT UP?!" I asked the empty vehicle. "I AM TRYING TO THINK DAMN STRAIGHT. NOW LET ME THINK DAMN STRAIGHT!"

The car clicked at me.

"...Wait...Why am I talking to a nonoperated car?" I said to myself, pinching my forehead. My limegreen hair with those purple strikes fell in my face.I curled my hair behind my hear with no use since some of it hanged back down.

If I had glasses, I would probably be looking nerdy and stupid at the same time. Mainly Nerdy. Excluding 's with boys defininging useless woman who have their arousel set up for men of their own types? I am not one of those women. I trually am not.

** "I AM not a nonoperated car!"** I heard through the clicks. **"I am an Autobot! I am Pistol, Your brother. you can probably understand me right about now. We are related. Your mom is Ivy, Ivy Autodroid. Most call her Liverracki for her Cybertronian name...And your grandfather is Megatron.**"

I felt everything become jumbled up.

"What, which, how, WHAGBPOEIHGL MY GRANDPA IS FREAKING THE LEADER OF ALL DECEPTICONS?!" I shrieked.

He nodded.

"THE ONE WHO WANTS TO KILL AND RULE THE ENTIRE GALAXY?!

He nodded again.

I shook my fists to the air.

"WHHHHHHHHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" I cried out. "Anything but Megatron being related to me! AND MY BROTHER BEING ABLOE TO CHRIP AND CLICK. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GOD. WHY ME?!"

I heard Pistol laughing at my dismay.

My eyes flared.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked, feeling boldheaded. Which usually I am a smart mouth than that.

He shrugged.

_"Five years, give or take."_ He chirped.

I froze.

"...You were the wagon who frightened off my boyfriend!" I said, finally recognizing him. "From a year ago!"

He rolled his light bulb circles.

_ "He wasn't right for you, I could see it in his eyes_," He clicked._ "He had some nasty intention for you...Not just kissing."_

I frowned.

"I can take care of myself."

"You didn't know karate."

"HEY!"

I am steaming in fury.

"I coulda bite his ear off IF he tried to do it on me!"

_"You didn't know any before I implanted the suggestion,"_

I became shocked. Shaking my finger.

"You...what?"

"While you were sleeping,I decided to implant the very thought of taking that needed class into your processor..." He clicked on and on as I yawned. I am not that intersted into Robot biology from a clicking dude. "I will never do that again."

I yawned,with a sharp high pitch alike to a dogs.

"Just like moms." He clicked.

I blinked.

"Speaking of her..I WANNA MEET THEM!"


	4. Chapter 3: MINDNEEDINFORMATION

_ "I nearly forgot to tell..."_ Pistol clicked,while I sat on his shoulder. His parts sounded loud when I had finaly decided ot hitch a ride on his robot mode. _"You won't reco inze mother. She's-well..Kinda had a...hm...She was gone for most of our life until last year."_

I raised a eyebrow.

"Shoot it buster!" I said to him, leaning back pon his shoulder armor.

"Mom died after turning in Dad to the Decepticons." He clicked. "Then she returned when my-I mean OUR big sister Foxey was right about to be attacked by dad. She attacked the Decepticon base with several Autobots and her daughter. She's on the recently rebooted Cybertron. I heard she used most of her strangth to restore it-"

_A scene flashes before my eyes._

_ A Lizerd like femme with gigantic folded wings stood beside the taller 's that dude? I asked to myself._ _He appeeared to be somewhat worried. "Ivy...I've heard that cargo also had the androids given power to restore robotic panets." He said. "I heard it from legends."_

_ The tall transformer laughed._

_ "Bee's gonna be alright, ain't he?" She asked the mech._

_ I didn't know who this 'Bot is._

_ He nodded,_

_"Yes."_

_ The femme sighed. resting her long digits into the holes. What's going on?...I thought to myself. Watching the entire planet glow a light blue indefinetly and ife began to reappear as the planet's wires reattached and repaired. I witnessed several parts float back into the planet. I was stunned by this discovery. It dumbfounded me._

_The scene flashed away from my eyes_

I shook my head.

"...So...Where was Dad for the time being?" I asked, Pistol. Intuerpting him in his explaination.

Pistol paused.

_"Were he is NOW."_ He said. "_He's being retrained and carefully given specific knowledge about the events he only remembers before being reprogrammed by the Decepticons._"

I used to be intern for fashioning, criminal investigation, and Tech geekie. Most people thought my hair was blonde until I turned fourteen where my limegreen hair with those purple strands came into effect. I used to think my DNA is evovling faster than regulare people's. But it came from apparently the Transformer parents of mine...somehow.

I frowned.

"What about mom?"

"She's resting from restoring Cybertron."

My eyes became big.

"She...what...tell me..explain...what's Cybertron?"

Pistol proceeded to inform me everything. from top to bottom. I rubbed my eyes after he had finished the tale. SOMETHING stood out. what happened to the prime guy? DId he get captured or something? I heard nothing about his fate.

"What about the Opti guy?" I asked.

Pistol hushed.

"TELL MEE! MY MIND NEEDS INFORMATIONN!"

I heard him groan.

"Megatron's...holding him... until the Bot's give him what he wants."

* * *

This is short since I know me and my writing. And that the storyline involves a argumentl...I may possibly do a time skip over that. :p Six chapters or mostly more I would give this story. :/ The last chapter WILL make your day though. I mean it.


	5. Chapter 4: MY EYES NEED TO SEEA Drag-

I forcefully made Pistol take me to the base. Regardless of his old memory to the new base. I rolled my eyes in a circle. Sheesh. Things like big brothers forgetting stuff do not change,not a tiny bit to the maxixum interest. Things are mores ifferent than they were sixteeen years ago Or more.

Time waste away such opportuities.

"We are here!" Pistol clicked, transforming into his robot mode. "Mom! Gueeess who finally returned to Navada!"

I saw a gaint lizerd being turn around. Being more older and firmly buil;. she Appeared to be dark a night. Her secondary color is red. Her tail reached further from her back area as one would have expected. The guy from that flash scene is also there with her. She has this odd brown skin. Red and blue optics.

"Pistol?"

She sounded more different. Not like me. I could tell she was my mother by her voice. It sounded Canadain and British. The way she said it sounded just how I pronounce things. 'pis-st-all' is how to pronounce it correct, People usually mistakenly sai "Pistoal." in their own prounounciantion. I witnessed a femilar smile grow on her face.

"Ello Jazzie."

My jaw gaped.

"Are you my counterpart or something?" I asked, having a brain fart.

The other mech and Pistol laughed.

"Noooo," The dragoness replied, her wings partially extended. "I am a former Android that used tohave a extr shell being a human, I was an android from a war as most call it to be the Star Wars. Like the _Roger ROGER_! Androids! Ratchet can back me up on the fact I was made to help Cybertronians like Bumblebee, right doc bot?" The dragonness tilted her helm up to him.

Ooooooh. So his name is Ratchet!''

Ratchet nodded.

"SO SHE'S HERE?!" I heard a high pitch voice yelp. "LEMME SEE MY LITTLE SISTER! I HAVE NOT SEEN HER IN...YEARS!"

My eyes widened once I saw a gaint almost fox like cybertronian squeeze her towards me.

"PIISTOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" She hugged Pistol tightly, visibily making dents on his armor.

Ahh pooor Pistol. I thought to myself. giggling.

CLIICCCKK!

A person would think he's saying that she is squeezing him.

The femme let go of him.

"Sorry bro!" She said, rubbinb her helmet. She gazes down to me. "Hello. I am Foxey. Your sister with a odd name."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Foxey?" I repeated. "Wow. You are a transformer with a vehicle mode given a ANIMAL name!"

I laughed.

The giant dragon,who I am unsure what to call, looked to my brother.

"You stalked her?"

Pistol sheepishly nodded.

"Olldddd school, you could have stalked her GPS and internet use-age!~"

I fel the hair on my neck stand up.

"I prefer the old school way!" I said. "So who's leading the Autobots now?"

A few other Autobots came through the hallway. Dragging parts that seemingly belonged to one gigntic robot lone. Something in my Cybo-spark beated told me that it was...something ...I would need to meet and witness. I felt strange. Like my Cybo-Spark yarned for the other, When the other wasn't alive.

"Sentinel..hm...um...Temporar name!" The dragon asked Ratchet.

"Sentinel Alpha!" Ratchet said.

I laughed.

Alpha is the oppossite of Prime. Leaderish, meh.

/_

Yes...I am INDESCIVE...Goddarnit. . WATHER OR not Tthis is a short story or not...I should just keep on writing. Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssss. :DUntil...I GET...TO...the...cliff..hanngerr...that...left..me..stumped! *Stands in the light with hand on a sword**Big egg lands on me*...I WILL PREVIAL HALAYUYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 5: My Cybo-Spark what?

I felt my self drawn towards the ongoing process. Were they just getting up to this point? How long has it been since their leader's capture? "How long ago was it when your guys leader went all captured?" I asked, knowing they were right behind me. Most people said I was like a snake with extra two pairs of eyes "And...I just lost my train of thought!"

The Draggoness laughs at me, while my supposedly big off to a white libino look-alike to my brother. I saw her grimace at them as Foxey caught him up into a huge hug. He seemed to be rid of her. Like any ordinary Decepticon who wanted to go home.

"It's been a year." The Dragonness replied,keeping me back from the herd of Autobots.

"What's with the white replica of Pistol?" I asked, digging in to the relationships around here. I sound like a Detective. A Detective who can hear things right behind her head with golden eyes streaked in some light blue dashes. Hair of grass brushed by purple.

The Dragoness sighed.

"He's insane."

I blinked.

"Say what?"

Foxey skid right back in.

'He's not crazy, he's in sane!" She furtherly confused me. It sounded more as him being a lunatic. A mad man as most people could possibly wsay it in a more...disgreet fashion. For insults of hurtful words; it would mainly be crazy guy, dork, geek,Nerd,Insanitist,lunatic,serial killer,hairball,and the likes. I took Psychology class last semester!

I heard the mech running away.

"HEY WAIT FOR MEEEE, CAREEYYY!" She madly shrieked, chasing after him.

I raised one of my eyebrows,

"Carey?" I said. "That's an wierd name for an Decepticon."

All three Autobots laughed.

"Dear, His name is Carebee." The Dragoness told me. "As in a busy bumblebee that may be hateful, but caring on who he attacks...I disapprove of their relationship." She shook her own head. Her hands clench into a fist.

Soooo he must be the one who caused this all in the first place.

"Hahahaha, a Romeo and Juliet-...Nooo he appears to not ike her..hmm...That book with TWO POV's with this boy who likes this girl, who turns out to like him in the end of the book!" I said. "It''s even a movie!"

"Uh...POV?" Ratchet asked.

"Point of view." I said, I felt myself being tugged to the construction. So regardless of my mother's wishes.I blindly went into the room. There are outlines of several parts being menuvered to their respetive places,Most of the armor were a fire-truck red similar to maroon , some were light gray as titanium made for rails, few of the armor were black on individual part. It felt femilar.

Something...stiirred in my Cybo-spark. In a word.

Clatter went a large screw.

I stood there, like an iditot, frozen in place.

So then my brother ended up swiping me out of the way.

"Uh...Uh...Maybe I am NOT that brave after all." I shakingly muttered, clinging to his overly big hand. It felt warm. Reassuring. In a way of course. Anything would be better than sharp edges and potenitnally a lethal accident.

One of the other big robots rubbed his head.

"Sorrrrry."

"Oh Wheeljack."

_ Wheeljack? Where have I heard that before?_ It sounds so femilar that it's not funny. A cloggy memory I have. A haz memory fog came into play revealing a woman who seemingly resembled me with dark rich brown hair being long cuddled beside a yellow one. They were happy. They had showed me to the other Autobots.

Wheeljack did something, though I do not remember what exactly.

My eyes were stuck on the repairing machine. It's so crazy. I don't know WHY I am even doing this at all. Even him.

Ratchet cleared his throat.

"Are you having some Spark-Connection going on already?" He asked me.

I looked over my shoulder.

"Spark connection?" I said, making Pistol make a gasp.

"You can basically feel them and know if they are online or not." He said. "A minor version of spark mates."

The Dragonness covered my ears.

"RATTCHHEeett! She's just sixteen,don't plant the thought into her head...RIGHT NOW." She said, unknowlingly oblivous that kids can hear shouts. It's evovled over the years for protection and to hide away from argumental parents. People even use this trait to listen in. Regardless of the space.

Ratchet sheepishly smiles.

"Jazzie must know." He said, pointing to Pistol. "He's jumbled up abput the terms so badly he's not open for spark mating anymore from any femme! ANnnddd She's going to be fine this time around. Things are different Ivy, much different than they were so many stellar cycles ago."

I saw her optic's soften. Soften in a color. Her hands rested off my ears.

"I can hear you know." I said, breaking the conversation.

Liverarracki shook her helmet.

"Ratchet...you expain the term Spark bonding to her. I exactly do not know what I am talking about when I explain it." She said, walking the door. Her compsure seemed to be evil's locking and twistiung to trick a person into doing her own bidding.

She's using Ratchet's words against him.

I laughed.

"Jazzzie...when bots love eachh other very much...their chestplatings-"

"Clothing?"

"Nooo."

"Chestplatings?..."

"Armor."

I became confused.

"So then their spark chambers slide open. annd thenn...their sparks bond. Everything goes through;feelings. Memories. And pleasure. A bond is formed. You would be able to hear the thoughts, talk to them without even speaking with the thoughts,and well..feel their pain.. Urben Legends say When potenitnally Spark Connections have been set or they bound for each other...they cannot stand being apart for days. 1 day is like usual. 2 day is lonelyness. 3rd is like you can't leave the room. 4th. You you become weak. Lethargly...you cannot get out the room. 5th, you die. But that never happens if these two bots are together."

My head spun.

"Most Spark bondings are different in their own unigue situations and some are able to be away from each other longer." Ratchet finished.

I felt myself shaking all over.

"Uh...Ratchet...you just scared the heck outta Jazzie!" Wheeljack butted in. "Much worse than Ivy explained it as."

The mech groaned.

"Sister, it's going to be all right, whather you bond or not..You will make it through it." Pistol reassured me. "Even if it may...be just like that."


	7. Chapter 6: Myvision?

I felt dizzzyy...Everything began to warp all aroud me. And I did not even know why. It becane a different hue of saphia. Femilar to the scene from cartoon shows 'flashback's. However this flashback scene is more brighter than anything have seen.

**I see a black mech similar to Ratchet's mold with silver theme color sttanding at a overly big balcony, clearl there's a big and huge magnficent ship several feet away from him. He has a helmet similar to the Sentinel Alpha being remade to the human race and Cybetronian verse.**

** Wait...WHO IN THE NAME LED THEM LAST YEAR! MY QUESTION WAS NOT FREAKING ANSWERED!**

**"Silversnow." A voice called out to him.**

**He turned.**

** "Yes?" **

** He sounded like a male version of me. Completely stange. Oddity as I would say.**

** I saw Ratchet.**

**RATCHET FOR GODS SAKES!**

**"I am here to wish you good luck on your mission." He said. "If your parents were still here,then they would be saying the same thing...almmost."**

**The Limosine's name is Silversnow...interesting...**

** He chuckled.**

** "Thanks Uncle." He said, taking a sigh. "I am doubtful of myself." his optics look down. "What if I don't suceed in getting the runt or the runaway? What if I end up screwing up my own chances of becoming a pernament citizen of this planet? I've been here for 25,690 years and still the presidents hasn't enlisted me to the US born Autobots..Born in CAROLINA. Sparked by two."**

**Ratchet patted his shoulder.**

** "Silversnow,Optmus Prime once told me Humans are arrogant until you show them in their faces that you are not one of those mean hearted Decepticon inside. " He continued, switching his gaze to the ship. I saw him smile. They were having a spark to spar conversation. "It's going around lately...the humans barely trust us anymore. We just retrieve the runaway humans bound for the prision planets."**

** My hands clenced.**

** Slversnow's grip on the balcony tightened.**

** "Not anymore...this is...Code-Red mission." He said, more confident. More bold headed.** J**ust like me. "I will show them...I willl!" His light blue optics specked by golden sparks glowed softly. His optics aare somewhat slanted, depicting his relation to the daughter of Megatron.**

The scene dispersed.

"Woah..." I said. shaking my head. "That was a WEIRD ONE!"


	8. Chapter 7: My Time Skip!

...TimeSkip TWO YEARS LATER...

I flfew my hand over my round oval like crystal bellow my neck. It glowed a light blue. We had a child. Who I decided to name Slversnow after the one who I had seen. He's in his crib drinking a bottle of milk. Surprinsingly he prefered to drink Products manfucated on Planet Earth.I looked to my wiggly gray ring that came from Sentinel's own body. Shaped like any ordinary old wedding ring.

"Picknicky Deicy!" I say, laughing at the funny name I had given this nasty lawyer who didn't seem to be pleased about making this document for recently sparked Autobots to be Citizens of Earth. I KNEW deep down in my heart Silversnow is one. Born in Carolina. I felt Sentinel.

Regarldess of his duty to help the others make more Autobot Stations all over Earth, It's a hard not life. though we'll make it through. _Mom's going to show me something...Someting that nobody else has ever seen_...and SilverSnow's will be the one to be there...to see what his grandma has been saying to be absoulutely dandy.

Unusual.

"We'll going Silver." I said to the mech, picking him up from his cradle. He is sucking his little digit. His slanted blue-golden eyes are adorable. Cute to my eyes. "Who's the cutey boy? You are! Tickle tickle!"

I tickled my son under his arm.

Hajajajajajajajajahahhahaha! He soflty giggled.

I went out the door. Making sure he had been hidden in a hologram of a human baby, Not everyone is able to notice this. so I walked on by the street. Through the forest. Walking. All by my own. I am not scared. I am BRAVE! Brave as my mother when she had me and my other silbings. I have faced Megatron. I have faced Starscream. I have faced all the Decepticons possibly!

I came to a clearing.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooom!" I echoed. "We'reee heree!"

"Gr-g-r-grand ma?" Silversnow spoke.

Fl-aflf-alf-lf-alf-a-fla

I smiled,. Loooking up to the sky where a gaint black and red drragon. The Dragon lowered itself to the ground floor. Then it transfromed into my mother Liverracki. She held a really red Symbol in her clawed servo. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom...what's that?" I asked her.

"The newest version of the Autobot Symbol." She said, putting th sticker onto my son's shoulder. She grinned. "He should wear it with pride-Oooh it also has the human protection detail added unlike the old versions, Bumblebee helpedme with it."

It's been a while since I had seen Dad. He still is getting over that dang virus Soundwave injected into him last October!

"Silversnow will love it." I said, feeling a sense of unsecurity. Like there is somebody here...watching us... "Mom...do you feel...what I am feeling?"

Mom's eyes were trained at a moving thicket.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!

I closed my ears and protectedd my kid.

Then I realized it wasn't coming. I opened them. My eyes became big. Huge. widened. "MOMMMMMMM!" I screamed, relaizing what exactly is happening...which for sure...I do not even know for myself.

_Out of POV_

The viewis overlapped by a black scene. We see a figure similar to Liverarracki cuffed to a metal surface. Urgh...Wait...this is...like a scene from Naruto where Kakauski fought th eother dude related to Sasuke or somebody else! The femme thought. The scenery isn't takig lace in reality. But in some kind of merged deminsion.

"Who's there!" She shouted, moving in her constraints. "SHOW YOURSELF."

A figure known from another universe walked into her view. He has different scars all over. His helmet shaped a;ike to Optomus Prime. His optics glow a blood red. He did not have an Autobot symbol. Nor an Decepticon symbol for the matter. He has this wicked smile on his faceplate.

"As I had expected, you protected your daughter of this dimension." He said, coming over to her. "Do you not recognize me? I am the one who you ruined the plans of to kill oyour other counterpart. I am Nemisis! I am NOT A Prime! I was sttripped of that by your 'friend' Nucklehead!"

Liverarracki laughed.

"Hahahaha Nucklehead?" She laughed. "As in somebodys got a nuckle in their head? XHAHAHAHAH ppoor Cybertronian!"

He las hed out at herr.

"I AM UTTERLY SERIOUS!" He said,pressing a few buttons.

Tubes jabbed into her robotiuc skin.

Liverarracki screamed.

Energon fell through it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!What do you mean my counterpart?"

Nemisis walked up to her.

"I tried to kill the other Universe of Ivy Underwood Autosprings. Severaal of them! I nearly suceeded when you came along. So I am killng you off...before you make any more sparklings and impacts other Cybertronians lives. You have interfered with some much. Auto. You don't go by that anymore? Am I correct? Good. Protecting the Decepticons at all costs...You shall die by your on mistake!"

"...I HATE THE FRAGGEN CONS! UNBIND ME!" She snapped. "WHO THE HECK IS IVY UNDERWOOD AUTOSPRING? MY HUMAN NAME IS IVY AUTODROID. AKA LIVERRACKI. Daughter of Megatron. Made by an Star Wars Android. Made to help others. Not work with the Decepticons."

Nemisis growled at her.

"I will let you die...slowly...and excrucinating."

Liverracki closed her optics.

"Focus...focus.." She hummed to herself.

We see several scene's in her optics. Other verions of her faciing Nemsis. One of them wore a viscard like Worf from Star Trek, Another wore a black and purple shirt,One is wearing a black sweater imprinted by a orange 'w' emblem. two wore the exact same attire except fpr a purple unzippped hoody and blue jacket, and all the scenes had Nemsis right in her way. Aiminng his guns at her. In different vehicle modes.

"What are you doing?!" Nemsisi said. "You can't escape!"

She reopenened her brightly light blue optics.

"I believe...I can fly...in the open sky." She softly said, her entire body and everything is shrouded in light blue aura. It changes to light orange on the process. " If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it."

"STOP IT!"

Her energon reverted to energized blood.. The Tubes were pushed off. Her tall body became smaller and smaller to that height of a fully grown woman. She has on a black short sleeved shirt with a turtle neck. Her black pants ended at her knee's. She did not have on shoes. Her feet were too wide and seperated like a dragon. Her hair is loongeer. REALLLY long.

She fel to the floor.

Her eyes flashed a bright gray-blue.

"Seasons of..." She started,softly. She takes out two blades automatically. "Loooveee." Singing a pair of lyrics from Rent. Very silently she said it. We see through her eyes the various counterparts taking sling shots and chances to survive, even an Autobot version of her (Transformers Animated or Transformers Prime, whichever you can imagine )took the risk to be protected by Megatron! Ivy charged at him.

Ivy's counterparts cleverly and skillyfully dodged his deadly attacks.

"DIE!" He shrieked, slamming down his axe.

Ivy hopped up and sliced off his arm.

"Nu U." She said, sounding like a noob on the internet. "HIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ivy's arm became a blaster like an Androids. She repeatedly fired at him. The wounded Cybertronia fell to the ground. We witness the verious versions of her sarround him in different univeress eventually to make a circle of them. Working together at different ends of their timelines,universes, galaxys, he will never get rid of her. Because this's Auto's made and buiilt to stay.

They each have frowns. They each have a friend or potential love interest leaning over to see him.

With angered expresssions.

_POV...ONCE...AGAIN-

I shielded my eyes.I heard something fall. "Oh sh-" I started to say, jumping out of the giant shell's way. Silversnow started to whimper and cry. "Don't cry Silver! It's alll A-Okay-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOMMMM! WHERE THE FRUCK ARE YOU?!"

I loooked around desperately.

"I AM OKAY!"

I llook to see the source.

"...Moom?" I said, blonking my eyes.

So did Silversnow.

She's like a spy. With a black suit. LOOOONNG dark rich brown air. Her face is similar to a mark under her left eyebrow and above her right eyebrow. Her chin is not pointy. Her feet are like hobbits except for the dragon resemblence. I rubbed my eyes.

"Mom... Is...that you?"

The woman came over to me and gave met theh gib slap.

"Are you...a Hobbit?"

Silversnow and Mom gave me the infamous glare.

"N., Silly butt!"

I laughed. She's actuallyn more taller than me, As usual. The shelll besode us is totally dark gray. Without life. I hugged my mom. She;s my mom and the only one in the entire universe who is able to single handedly make people laugh. And be such a good role model. That's my mom.

My happy ending.

/End.


End file.
